A tendency towards distraction by visual stimulus may be correlated with a reduced capacity for extended concentration and cognitive learning. Some theories maintain that improvements in visual attention and focus may improve concentration faculties and reduce a propensity towards distraction. Manual methods of exercising visual attention do not provide sufficient feedback to a user about his actual attention, focus and distraction rates.